Toon Misadventures
by ANIMANIAgirl506
Summary: What happens when a girl from our world gets sucked into the Tv? she meets the Warners of course! Max/May is my oc. This my first fanfic


**Hi! ok I know Iv'e deleted it a couple time but I finally got the whole story up! Max/ May is my oc, and this is my first fanfic with animaniacs. Animaniacs belong to Warner Bros. Hope everyone enjoys! :) **

Toon Misadventures

** Part One: A Different Kind of Toon **

One: Just a regular day

''It's time for Animaniacs!'' ''and were zany to the max!'' May Hampton came running into the other room singing at the top of her lungs:''So just sit back and

relax, you''ll laugh till you collapse!'' ''Were Animaniacs!'' It was Animaniacs! May's one and only favorite show. She would hum the lyrics everywhere she went,

driving everyone crazy. Her mom didn't like her watching that show. She thought it was stupid, and uneducational. But then again her mom didn't really

understand her daughter. ''Come join the Warner Brothers, and the Warner sister Dot.'' ''Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot.'' ''Are you watching _That  
_  
_show _again? her mom shouted from the kitchen. ''No mom!'' ''Well, maybe just a little''. May laughed. ''Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe!''

Her mom clicked off the Tv. ''Mom!'' ''What are you doing?'' ''What about the Warners?'' ''The Warners aren't real dear, they are just cartoons''. ''Now get ready for

school, and get your'e butt out that door''. ''I don't want you sitting here all day watching that stupid show!'' May walked away angry. She finished getting ready.

She put on her favorite purple tee and shorts, and her favorite jacket. She was misunderstood. Not even her mom understood her. The kids at her High School

didn't either. They thought she was weird. How many people go around saying ''Goodnight Everybody!'' when somebody made a weird joke? only May. No one knew

why she was into the whole toon thing. But it was because Animaniacs took her away from the stress of real life. Apart from teachers yelling, and tons of

homework, and her mom always on her back, May preferred dropping anvils, and watching Wakko hitting people with his mallet. But sadly stuff like that didn't

happen like that in real life. And felt a bit discouraged that it couldn't. She would do anything to become a Warner, but as her mom said they weren't real. And it

was never gonna happen. And so as May closed her front door, and walked to school she knew it was just going to be another regular day in her dull colored world.  
Or so she thought.

Two: Toon World

In the Toon world in the Warner Brothers movie lot, The infamous Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, were up to their old shenanigans. ''Follow me sibs!'' shouted Yakko,

''We''ll loose him over here!'' his younger siblings trailed behind him. ''Getz back herz youz Warners!'' Ralph the Guard shouted. Then Thaddeus Plotz shouted from

his office, ''You Warners are ruining everything!'' ''Ralph get them!'' But once again Ralph was too slow. ''You''ll never get us!'' shouted Wakko. ''Nice try though!''

said Dot. And the Warners made a race for the water tower.

…..

''So..much….homework'' May finally got out of school after a very long day. She was two minutes late, so her teacher gave her a three page essay to do, as well as

extra math homework. ''Not…. gonna…. get it all done…'' May stopped in front of the Tv store. It was three-thirty, so Animaniacs was on, and she missing it. Yakko,

Wakko, and Dot were running away from Ralph again. May giggled. ''Gee that's gotta be a lot of fun''. May knew she should be getting home, but it felt like

watching the show was more important. ''I wish I could be one of you guys''. May started to walk away, but if she did there would be no story. Instead, she went to

touch the Tv screen, and when she did something happened. May got sucked in. ''Aaaaaahhhhhh!'' May landed on the ground with a thump. ''Whoa''. ''What was

that?'' Suddenly, the Warners zipped right by without even noticing May. But Ralph sure did. ''Uhz anthers Warners?'' ''Warner?'' ''I'm not a.. hey!'' Ralph nearly

caught her in his net. May ran. ''Get back heres!'' ''Ahh! this is not what i had in mind!''

…..

The Warners hid behind one of the buildings. ''I think we lost e'm sibs''. ''That wouldn't be the first'' said Dot sarcastically. ''Ahh!'' They suddenly heard someone

screaming. ''What was that?'' asked Wakko. ''It sounds like someone screaming''. ''Ehh maybe'' ''Let's find out''. May had never ran so fast in her life. _''Animated!_

I'm animated! how did this happen?'' May stopped a minute to catch her breath. _''Iv'e gotta be dreaming''. That could be the only explanation for it…'' _Ralph was

practically on top of her. _''Yeah i must be dreaming…..''_ Ralph brought down his net, but someone pulled May out of the way. ''Huh where did she go?'' Ralph

shrugged and continue to look for the Warners. Yakko was able to pull the girl out of the way at the last minute. ''What are ya crazy? you've could of been

captured!''''And another thing, you just stood there! luckily we were here''. May took a sigh of relief. She was safe. For now. ''Thanks for the save''. '' Hey no

sweat''. ''Just be careful next time''. May froze. She knew that voice. She turned around and there were the Warners! ''Uh….'' the Warners looked at her confused.

''She must be from outer space'' said Wakko walking over to her. ''May you live long and perspire''. ''No, no Wakko she's just not from around here''. Yakko stared at

her. ''Hi my name's Yakko''. ''What's yours?'' May blushed. ''There youz are!'' Ralph had found them. ''Retreat!'' But May missed the memo. ''Gotz ya''. May

struggled in the net. ''Help!'' Yakko walked up behind Ralph. ''Hey you can't do that to her''. ''It's illegal''. ''Oh yeahz well what are you gonna do about it?'' Wakko

reached inside his baggy bag. ''This!'' Wakko dropped an anvil over his head. ''Oooh pretty stars''. Ralph collapsed. The Warmers helped May out of the net. ''Are you

okay?'' ''Uh… i think i need my head examined''. ''We know a p-sycharist'' said Wakko with a grin. ''Wakko, she needs a doctor, not Scratchansniff. said Dot. May

stood up. She was still a little wobbly, but she would be fine. ''Actually i'm okay''. ''Well that's a relief''. The Warners looked her over. ''Say not a bad design''. said

Wakko ''Yeah and where are you from?'' asked Yakko. May looked confused. ''What do you mean design?'' Yakko snapped his fingers and Wakko pulled out his

gaggy bag. He pulled out a mirror and showed May her reflection. ''Ahh!'' May couldn't believe it. She looked like… she looked like… a Warner. ''Oh my gosh''. ''How

did this happen?'' The Warners shrugged their shoulders. ''Hey cheer up, you don't half bad''. May blushed. ''Yeah your'e one of us now'' said Dot. ''AN ANIMATED

MANIC!'' May giggled. ''Say why don't we show you around?'' said Yakko. ''Yeah we can got get some food!'' said Wakko. ''Stick with us and we'll show you how''

said Dot. ''Ok sure''. ''I love to!'' ''Great'' said Yakko with a smirk. ''By the way you never told us your'e name''. ''It's May.'' May thought for a minute. ''But you can

call me Max''. ''Max Warner''. ''Great''. ''Let's have some fun''. And the Warners and Max ran off to have fun.

Three: Hanging with the Warners

Causing mayhem was a lot more work than Max(May) thought. After they raced off, Max watched the Warners as they completely destroyed the place. They ran

around the movie lot, Yakko and Wakko chasing chorus girls, and Dot chasing Mel Gibson. Max couldn't stop laughing it was too funny. The Warners also showed

Max their favorite places and Wakko even let her use his mallet. ''Come here I wanna show you something..'' And she whacked Ralph over the head. ''Nice shot''.

''Not bad for a beginner'' said Dot. ''Hey sibs she may be a natural'' said Yakko with a smirk. Max blushed. After their long day of wackiness, the Warners went back

to the water tower with Max. ''That was really fun''. Then Max realized something. ''But i think it's time for me to get home''. The Warners looked at her shocked.

''Why would you wanna leave?'' asked Wakko, ''We just had a great time''. ''I know, but it's my mom''. ''She's gonna be so mad at me''. ''Then why go?'' Max

though this over for minute. The Warners looked at her with puppy looks.''Don't leave''. ''We''ll MISS YOU!'' ''Well okay, I guess I could stay''. ''HORRAY!'' ''But I

gotta be honest with you guys, I really don't know how to be zany. Yakko put his hand on her shoulder. ''Hey don't worry about it''. ''We'll show you how'' ''Yeah it's

not rocket science kid''. said Dot with a grin. ''Don't worry sibs by this time tomorrow our new friend will be as zany as us''.

….

The next day Max was wondering what the heck she got herself into. ''Um I don't think I can do this''. ''You guys make it seem so easy''. ''Oh come on it's not that

bad''. said Yakko. They were standing at the top of the water tower, and the Warners were trying to show Max how to jump from the water tower without getting

hurt. Dot and Wakko had already jumped, and were waiting for Max at the bottom. ''You can't die''. ''Your'e a cartoon''. ''But….. it may hurt''. Yakko put his hand on

her shoulder. ''Try not to think about it''. ''Just focus on landing on the ground''. ''Your'e a cartoon, you can do anything''. Max took a deep breath.''Okay i'll try''.

''Great i'm right behind you''. Max shut her eyes and jumped. ''_I'm a cartoon i can't die.. i can't die''. _''Max you can open your'e eyes now''. Max took a peak. She did

it! she didn't die! ''Hey! get off me!'' But she accidentally landed on Wakko. ''Oops sorry Wakko''. ''Are you okay?'' ''Yeah i'm fine''. ''Well now what?'' The Warners

grinned at each other. ''Aaaahhh!'' ''Boingy boingy boingy!'' ''Are you crazy?! why are we doing this?'' Before Max could even protest, The Warners grabbed her and

took her extreme pogo stick jumping. ''Hey were not that crazy!'' ''Besides this is fun!'' shouted Dot. ''I think i'm gonna die!'' ''Max we already went through this''

said Yakko. ''Your'e a cartoon''. _''Are you so sure about that?_

…

Thaddeus Plotz was absolutely livivd. He was looking out his office window, when he saw the Warners causing more chaos. ''A new Warner? this isn't good''. ''Their going to destroy everything!'' Plotz paced for a minute. ''Secretary, get me security''.

…

The Warners were laughing their heads off. ''I can't believe you did that!'' Max blushed. Shortly after landing safely on the ground, the Warners ran off again

forgetting to tell Max that once again, Ralph was right behind her. She grabbed Wakko's mallet and smashed him on the head. Again. ''Ha ha ha make it stop!'' said

Yakko. They continued laughing. ''It's too much!'' Dot laughed. ''Okay, okay I get it''. ''It was funny''. The Warners stopped laughing. ''Didn't you think it was

funny?'' Max hesitated ''a little i guess''. ''I just think that maybe I shouldn't be the one hitting people with mallets'' Yakko put his hands on his hips. ''Are you

questioning your'e sanity?'' ''Yeah''. ''A little''. Dot grabbed her hand. ''You shouldn't you know''. ''I know''. ''I guess i'm just not used to it yet here''. ''Iv'e never

been able to have this much fun''. The Warners jaws dropped. ''You were never allowed to have fun?'' ''Pretty much, yeah''. ''Wow''. ''This girl has definitely been

deprived sibs'' Yakko whispered to his siblings. ''Ok so what?'' ''My mom was pretty strict, she wouldn't let me do much of anything''. ''Not even go out and play?''

''Not even that''. The Warners gathered in a huddle and started whispering. Max just stood there waiting for them to say something. ''Uh earth to Warners''. ''Are

you there?'' Max tried to get closer so she could hear what they were saying, ''I got it!'' shouted Yakko. ''Oops''. ''You okay?'' Yakko accidentally knocked Max off her

feet. ''I'll live''. ''Did you have an idea?'' ''yes I did''. Dot helped Max get up from the ground. ''Well what is it?'' ''You'll have to wait and see''. ''It's a surprise''. And

without saying anything the Warners raced back to the water tower with Max following behind them confused as ever.

Four: How to be Zany

Yakko was the first one up the next morning. He got his siblings out of bed so they could discuss the plan again. ''Should we wake her?'' asked Wakko. ''Nah''. ''Let

her sleep for now''. ''Come let's get everything together.'' Max was in the middle of a dream. She had gotten sucked into the Tv and was being chased by Ralph until

the Warners had rescued her. It only took her a few minutes to wake up and to realize that dream was real. The Warners were bouncing on her bed to get her up.

''Wakie wakie'' said Yakko. ''Time to rise and shine''. Max groaned and ducked under her pillow. The Warners stopped bouncing. ''Apparently we'll have to try another

approach''. And so they each grabbed a pillow and started a pillow fight. ''ALRIGHT I'M UP!'' ''Come on sleepy head, don't be that way'' said Dot pulling her out of

bed. ''yeah we got a lot planned for today''. said Yakko with a smile. ''Plans? like what?''

….

Max put her hands on her hips. She would have expected anything else, but not this. The Warners were sitting in a lotus position, and they looked like they were

meditating. ''What are you doing?'' ''Were finding our inner zaniness''. ''Come here try it''. Yakko motioned for her to sit down next to him. ''The key is not to think

too much''. Max shut her eyes and focused on what she wanted to do. Entering the ''zany zone''. ''I can't''. Yakko thought for a minute. ''Maybe we should try

something else''. Dot thought for a minute. ''Practice session?'' Yakko smiled. ''Practice session''. The Warners decided the best thing to try was to give Max a

practice run. They all jumped out of the water tower and chased people around the movie lot. ''Come on Max don't be shy, just give it a shot''. Max looked on as

Yakko and Wakko chased Hello Nurse. ''Uh guys I don't know if I can…..'' ''Hellooooo Nurse!'' Max then saw a very hunky guy. The Warners laughed as Max started

to chase the guy around the lot. ''That's it Max!'' ''way to go!'' ''What are you kidz doing?'' The Warners turned around. ''Oh hey Scratchy''. Max stopped chasing the

gorgeous hunk. ''Hey guys what happened to…'' ''Aahh! not anthoers one of youz kidz!'' Yakko put his hand around Max's shoulder. ''Scratchansniff meet Max''.

Five: Therapy Session

The Warners and Max walked back with Scratchansniff to his office. ''Oh come on Scratchy she's not that bad. ''Yeah Scratchy i'm not that bad''. Yakko smiled at

her. ''I beg to differ''. ''Now thenz plant yourselves on the couch over there''. The Warners turned into flowers and planted themselves there. Max laughed. ''Good

joke! fantastic''. Scratchansiff pinched the bridge of his nose. ''I wish you would stop that with the jokes''. Max sat down next to Wakko on the couch. Scratchansiff

grabbed his notepad and pencil and sat down in his chair. ''Now thenz what did you say your'e name was?'' ''Max''. Max looked at the Warners. ''Max Warner''. ''Ugh

do you haves another name?'' ''I used to be called May but not anymore''. ''I think that Max fits better''. ''Ok now let me ask you a question''. ''Do want to be

zany?'' ''You should have seen her when before you came along'' said Yakko. Scratchansniff looked confused. ''The answer your'e looking for is yes''. ''Yes I want to

be zany''. ''Then it looks like your'e my other patient'', said Scratchansiff with a sigh.

…

Scratchansiff decided that he would see each Warner one at a time. He decided to start with Max, since she was the new Warner. ''Now Max, where are you from?''

''Look Scratchy let me be honest with you''. ''Does it really matter where i'm from?'' Scratchansniff looked shocked. This new Warner was as bad as the others.

''Fine I'm from the real world''. ''I got sucked into the Tv, and I came here''. Scratchansiff smiled. Maybe not as hard as he thought. ''But i'm not going back''. ''Why

not?'' ''Because I rather be here than home''. ''I never get to have any fun there''. ''It's not fair''. Scratchansniff listened to Max as she discussed how much fun she

was having since she got here. Scratchansniff listened intently but as he did he started to grow a bit concerned. ''But maybe you should go home Max, people may

miss you''. Max crossed her arms. ''No way Jose''. ''Just think about it''. ''What if you get the home sickness? what would you do then?'' ''That's easy''. ''Ignore it''.

''No Max is something you can't ignore''. ''Promise me you'll think about it ya?'' Max sighed. ''Yeah ok''. Max sat outside in the waiting room after talking to

Scratchansiff. ''Stupid Scratchy doesn't now what he's talking about'' Max murmured to herself. She thought for a minute. When the Warners were showing her

around, she saw a building filled with musical instruments. Max smiled at the thought. ''Well I know where to go to get away''. And Max snuck out of the office

without anyone noticing.

…

Scratchansniff decided it was best to bring the Warners in at once. He wanted to talk to them about Max. ''Hey I thought you gonna talk to us one at a time'' said

Yakko. ''Well I changed my mind''. ''I wanted to talk to you about Max. The Warners sighed. ''She does not belong here''. ''She belongs to the real world''. Wakko

yawned. And Dot started to glance at her nails. ''You can't make her zany if she doesn't want to''. ''But she does Scratchy, that's why were teaching her''. ''Now if

you don't mind were gonna go catch up with her''. The Warners got off the couch and opened the door, but not before their eyes bugged out. ''Uh…sibs we have a

problem''.

Six: Music Break

quick note: the songs max sings are mine just something I wrote before the story. enjoy!

The Warners couldn't believe it. Max had left without them. They searched everywhere in Scratchansiff's office. Under his couch, under the cushions, Wakko even

looked in his gag bag. But nothing. ''Maybe she's on the lot'' said Dot. ''Good idea come on sibs''.

…

''Well i'm not like other girls….'' Max made it to the music building. The building was mostly used for recording music for movies, but nobody was using it when Max

walked in. There were plenty of instruments, a drum set, clarinets, and different kinds of horns. But Max got really excited when she saw her favorite instrument.

''A guitar?'' Back home Max loved the guitar. Her mom didn't want her playing such a mediocre instrument, but Max begged her for lessons. It felt good to her to

feel her fingers move along the strings. Max also loved to sing. She wrote her own songs and created her own music. ''Just the music and me''.

…..

The Warners were still in a frantic search when they heard it. Someone singing. ''Da da da da da da da da da…'' They followed it to the music building. And were

shocked to find out it was Max. ''So give me a harmony, without any rivalry…'' They couldn't believe it. ''This kid has talent'' said Yakko watching her. ''Wonder why

she didn't tell us she could sing'' said Dot. ''Maybe she was shy'' said Wakko. ''I don't know about that Wakko, but i guess we'll see''. The Warners watched her as

she continued singing and playing her tune. ''Well i'm not like other girls….'' ''I'm not from your'e own world…'' Max looked up from what she was doing. She saw

the Warners watching her play. She suddenly felt embarrassed and stopped playing. ''Hey don't stop on our behalf'' said Yakko with a smile. Max smiled back and

picked up the tune again. ''Give me the note… and the tune, it's just enough do you won't be blue''. ''It's the matter of solving the tune.. when it's just the music

and me''. ''Just the music and me''. The Warners gathered around her as she strummed the guitar. ''You know it may seem like a waste of time… well i'm not

wasting my time''. ''Maybe''. ''You just need a note and a tune which would be just enough, to get you out of your blues''. ''So give a harmony….without any

rivalry…'' Max strummed the final notes. ''Can't you see it's just destiny….it's just the music in me….. yeah, it's just the music and me''. ''Da da da da da da da…

just the music and me''. The Warners applauded. ''Wow we had no idea you could sing like that''. Max blushed. ''but why did you leave without us?'' asked Wakko.

''I got a little upset after talking to Scratchansniff''. ''I wanted to get away''. Yakko put his hands on his hips. ''You shouldn't have left without us''. ''I know i'm

sorry''. ''Well at you didn't wander to far off''. ''Can you sing another?'' asked Dot. ''Well…'' ''PLEASE?'' the Warners gave her the puppy look. ''Ok fine''. She picked

up the guitar. ''All my life has been nothing but a phase…..'' ''where I want everything to disappear, and go away….'' ''When will everything turn around?'' After the

music break, Max and the Warners walked back to the water tower. ''You know your'e half bad at singing'' said Yakko with a smirk. ''Yeah why don't you sing more

often?'' said Dot. ''My mom never approved of it''. ''Said it wasn't right for a girl to have musical talent''. The Warmers were shocked. Wakko put his hand on her

shoulder. '' Hey it's not all bad''. ''You came here didn't you?'' Max smiled. ''Yeah I did''. ''And i'm having the best time of my life''. ''Well it's about to get better''.

''What do you mean?'' ''is it another surprise?'' ''Well you'll just have to find out'' Yakko said with a smirk.

Seven: Horray for Burbank

Max was up bright and early the next morning. She was the first one up, since she couldn't sleep anymore and wanted to see what the day had in store. She got

out of bed and tip toed around Wakko and Dot who were still sleeping, and grabbed her jacket which she left on the couch the night before. She had no idea where

Yakko was, but he was probably somewhere around. ''Good morning''. ''Ahh!'' like right behind her. ''Don't do that it's really annoying''. ''Sorry''. ''What ya doin?

sneaking out?'' Max giggled. ''No but I thought I was the first one up''. ''Nope''. ''Then you must be an early bird''. Yakko smiled. ''Oooh good guess''. Dot yawned.

''Hey what are you two up to?'' ''Just talkin'' said Max. ''Well I hope your'e ready''. ''Ready for what dare I ask''. ''For your other surprise'' Wakko said finally waking

up. ''Were gonna show you around Burbank'' said Yakko. ''It's gonna be a lot of fun''. ''Well I'll be the judge of that'' said Max with a grin.

…

It was the best time Max had since meeting up with the Warners. They took her to all the interesting landmarks, and where some of the famous movies were shot.

Max even treated herself to a new backpack since she left the other one in the real world. ''Do you like our city?'' asked Dot. ''It's great! it must be super fun living

here''. ''Well it's about to get better''. Wakko reached into his shirt and pulled out a flyer. ''Star Trek convention?'' All three Warners nodded. ''Sweet!'' ''You like Star

Trek?'' ''Are you kidding?'' ''I love it!''. ' It was the only other show that Max watched besides Animaniacs. ''Were on our way to the convention''. ''You wanna come

along?'' asked Dot. Max smiled. ''Of course''. ''May you live long prosper''.

Eight: Star Trekking

yep star trek parody!

The convention was absolutely packed. Everywhere they went it was hard to breathe. ''Wow''. ''Looks like you guys aren't the only fans''. Wakko took a look around.

''Look there's Big Fat Scotty!'' and he raced off. Dot ran off to when she saw someone dressed up as Bones. It was just Yakko and Max now. She wanted to walk

around, but Yakko pulled her back. ''Oh no your'e sticking with me''. ''I wanna show you more from the wonderful world of Star Trek''. ''I can't believe how many

people showed up for this''.

''Yeah well there are a lot of Star Trek fans''. Max looked over at Wakko who was trying to get an autograph. ''Seems like Wakko is a really big fan''. ''Are you

kidding? one time he watched a 12 hour marathon and wouldn't stop quoting it for a month''. Max laughed and Yakko smiled. He liked it when he could make

people laugh. ''Say you know what? let's get you some proper Star Trek clothes''.

….

What was once a great day earlier, got even better. Yakko dressed Max all up as one of the Star Trek characters. and Wakko and Dot joined in. They were all

laughing so hard, that Yakko eventually had to get a camera and started taking pictures. ''Ok that was too much fun''. They were all laughing when Max felt a pang

in her heart. And then she realized. ''_Scratchansniff was right''. ''I'm starting to get homesick''._

Nine: Heartbroken

Max still had the pang in her heart when they all walked back to the water tower. And when Yakko closed the door, he could tell that something was wrong. ''Are

you ok?'' ''I think i'm really getting homesick''. Yakko put his hands on his hips. ''No way''. ''You're not gonna leave are you?'' Wakko said with a puppy eyed look.

Max thought this over for a minute. ''I think I have to''. ''Oh there's a shocker''. Next thing Max knew, they both got into a heated argument. ''I'm sorry but what

do you want me to do? it's not like I can ignore it'' ''If you really like it here you would''. ''Nice''. ''Please stay''. ''We don't want you to leave'' said Dot putting her

hand on her shoulder. ''I don't know what else do to''. '' Besides it's not I could be as zany as you guys''. ''I'm sorry but I think it's time to go home''. Yakko crossed

his arms. ''Then maybe you weren't meant to be a Warner''. Max couldn't believe it. She felt like her world came crumbling down, and someone did the Mexican Hat

Dance on her heart. ''Fine'' Max said with tears welling up in her eyes, ''I know when i'm not wanted''. She grabbed her bag and ran out the water tower door. After

all that she been through, from finding her zaniness to becoming a Warner, they didn't want her. Max cried. All that had happened, and she had been heartbroken.

…..

''What have I done?'' After Max left, Yakko felt terrible. ''Come on sibs we gotta go after her''. Wakko took out his net. ''Do you think she got far?'' ''She couldn't

have she just left two minutes ago'' said Dot. ''Good point''. ''Let's go sibs''.

….

Max was still running when she heard his voice. ''Max wait!'' oh no. ''What do they want?'' Max kept running but faster. Wakko and Dot gained speed. Wakko tried

to catch Max in his net but she ducked.

She had to really run now as fast as she could.

Ten: Escape

Max dodged Wakko's net just in time. She also advoided Dot who tried to get her as well. ''All right Max you can't avoid me'' ''Oh shoot''. She should have known

the oldest Warner would be hard to get rid of. She kept running as fast as she could through the movie lot. Yakko was literally on top of her. I'm not gonna make

it''. She tripped and fell. Yakko started to catch up to her. ''Oh no''. Max got up and continued to run. But she didn't get far. ''My ankle what?'' Yakko got closer. She

started limping as fast as she could. _''If i can just make it to that building….''_ She limped faster.''_Come on…'' _Max ducked out of sight.

…

''What?'' Yakko was just behind Max when he lost her. His siblings ran up next to him. ''What happened?'' asked Dot, ''Where is she?'' ''I can''t believe it she's gone sibs''.

** Part Two: Finding a Place to Belong**

Eleven: Lost

The Warners slowly walked back to the tower. They felt terrible that she was gone,and fled the movie lot. But Max was closer than they thought. Max sighed in

relief she was safe. She sat down on the ground and took a look at her ankle. It was swollen and it felt sprained, but besides that it felt fine. Max started to cry.

_''Why?'' _Max thought to herself, _''Why did he have to say that?'' ''I have never felt so alone in my life''._Max stopped crying long enough to realize she was

completely lost. She stood up, and tried to get a glance at her surroundings. She was hiding behind a background set, for an upcoming movie, but she didn't

recognize anything else that was familiar. ''Oh great''. Max picked up her bag and started walking in what she hoped was the right direction._''I'll never get out of this_

_ place if I can't find my way''. _She walked throughout the movie lot, going left then right, and getting more lost by the second. ''_I'm never going to get out of _

_here…'' _Max sat down on the ground again and sighed. ''_I'm gonna be stuck and the Warners are gonna find me…..'' ''And their never gonna let me go''. _''Excuse

me…'' Max heard someone calling her. She looked down, and saw but who else, but Pinky and The Brain. Brain looked at her and winced. ''You wouldn't have to be

a Warner would you?''

Twelve: Two Lab Mice and a Warner

Max couldn't believe it. It was Pinky and the Brain! ''Well of course she is Brain narf!'' ''quiet Pinky or I shall have to hurt you''. ''Besides I was asking her''. Brain

turned back towards Max. ''Well…. are you a Warner?'' Max hesitated. ''I thought I was, but I guess I was wrong''. Brain was shocked. ''What is your name my

dear?'' ''I used to be called May, but you could call me Max if you want''. ''I like Max better'' said Pinky ''It sounds a bit more interesting don't you think Brain?''

Brain turned towards him and smacked him on the back of his head. ''Anyway are you lost? you seem to be wondering around in circles''. ''Yeah I have no idea

where i'm going and I want to get out of here'' ''We could show you way poit! that's easy''. ''Yes me and my associate will show you the way''. Max got up from

where she was sitting ''That would be great thank you''. Max followed the two mice as they led the way. ''Wait a minute….'' Max ducked behind one of the buildings.

The Warners were there, still walking back to the water tower. ''I can't let them find me'' Max said to the two mice. ''Help me''. Brain looked over at Pinky. This girl

must have really been afraid if she was trying to get away. ''Alright stay down, and don't say a word'' said Brain. 'We'll handle this''.

…

''Hey look there's Pinky and The Brain!'' Dot shouted, ''Maybe they saw where Max went''. The Warners ran over to them. ''Hey Brain have you seen a girl who

looks like us?'' said Yakko. ''I don't know what you mean'' said Brain. ''I haven't seen anyone tonight. Pinky looked at him confused. ''Yes we did Brain she's right…''

Brain smacked on the head. ''Nope haven't seen anybody''. The Warners looked at them suspiciously, but just shrugged their shoulders. ''Well if you do tell us, were

looking for her''. ''We will'' ''Thanks Brain''. and the Warners sighed and went back to the water tower.

…..

Max came out from behind the building. ''You lied for me?'' ''It's not lying my dear, it's… bending the truth''. Max smirked. ''Well if that's what you want to call it''.

Pinky and Brain showed Max where the gate was. ''Well there you go''. ''I never thought I would get to meet you guys, thanks so much''. ''But why run away from

the Warners? narf!'' asked Pinky. Max sighed. ''I thought I could be zany enough to be one of them, but I was wrong, so that's why i'm running away''. ''A wise

decision'' said Brain. ''But are you so sure about this?'' ''You could help us take over the world?'' Max smiled. ''Thanks but that's your'e thing, I need to be on my

own for a while and find my own thing''. ''Well good luck my dear''. ''Come Pinky we must prepare for tonight''. ''Why Brain are what are we gonna do tonight?''

''Same thing we do every night Pinky''. ''Try to take over the world!'' and the two lab mice walked back towards Acme Labs. _''Their Pinky, Their Pinky and The Brain,_

_ Brain Brain Brain''._

Thirteen: Missing Max, The Chase

Max snuck past Ralph with no problems. And ran away from the Warner movie lot as fast as she could. She made it she was free to do whatever she pleased. But in

the water tower the Warners sat around bored. At first they were sad, but Dot and Yakko tried to ignore the feeling while Wakko was whining the whole time. ''I

MISS MAX!'' Dot looked up from her magazine. ''We all do Wakko, but there's nothing we can do. The two siblings looked at Yakko. He felt terrible about what he

said, and he wanted her back as much as his siblings did. Then he got an idea. ''Maybe we can''. ''Wakko do you still have that picture from the Star Trek

convention?'' Wakko reached into his shirt and pulled out a picture. It was one of the pictures Yakko had taken from the convention. It was of Dot, Wakko, and Max

dressed up as characters from Star Trek. Yakko felt sad as he looked at the picture, but he told his sibs his plan. ''All we have to do is make some flyers and walk

around Burbank to see if we can find her''.''Sibs let's bring Max home''. Dot smiled and Wakko pulled out his net as Yakko continued discussing the plan.

…

Downtown Burbank was harder to navigate without the Warners around. Max was more lost now than she was in the Warner movie lot. She wandered down street

after street, going this way, and that, getting more lost than ever before. ''_This is really bad''. ''I should have had Pinky and The Brain guide me around Burbank _

_to''. _ ''Excuse me…..'' Max heard a voice as she turned the corner. ''Oh no it's them!'' Max ducked behind an alley. She couldn't believe it was the Warners! they had

found her! or looking for her at least. Max took a peak from the alley. Yakko was handing a woman a flyer, with Max's picture on it. The woman took a look at it.

''No I haven't seen her…..'' ''Please we have to find her!'' Dot and Wakko were literally climbing on top of the woman. ''PLEASE! WE MISS HER!'' ''Get off me! I

haven't see her''. ''Sorry'' and the woman walked away. Max sighed in relief.

…..

Yakko was starting to get frustrated. They weren't having any luck at all. ''What do we do now Yakko?'' asked Dot. ''We keep searching''. ''She has to be around

here somewhere''. Wakko took a look around. ''Hey there, there she is!''

…..

''Oh no''. The Warners had seen her! she got up and started to walk out on the street. ''It is Max! come on sibs!'' shoot. Max started to run. Yakko could tell she

had a limp, and wondered why. But he kept running after her. _''What do they want from me?''_ Max gained more speed as she turned the corner._''I have to get _

_away….'' _She saw a park up ahead. _''there! I know I can make it!'' _The Warners got closer. She ran as fast as she could and ran into the park.

…..

The Warners lost sight of Max again when she ran into the park. ''Not again''. sighed Yakko. They gained more speed, as they went into the park. Max was nowhere

in sight. The Warner siblings sighed. ''Come on sibs, let's go'' And the Warners left the park.

Fourteen: Birds of a Feather…..Well you get the Idea

The next morning, Three pigeons landed on a telephone wire to look at the sunrise. ''Wow look at the sunrise'' said one. ''yeah just look at all those clouds''. They

flew to the park and landed on one of the benches. Now these pigeons weren't just any ordinary pigeons. These were the Goodfeathers, Bobby Pesto, and Squit.

They had just gotten back from trying to find some food, with no luck at all. Suddenly the bench groaned. ''Hey guys since when do benches make noise?''

….

Max groaned as she got up from the bench. After ducking the Warners again, she decided to sleep on one of the park benches for the night. That was one of the

worst ideas she ever had. She yawned and stretched. And saw three pigeons staring at her.''Uh hi''. ''Hi'' said Squit. ''Im Squit''. Pesto whacked him on the head.

''Enough of that''. ''Would you mind telling us why your'e sleeping on a park bench?'' ''Uh…. that's kind of a long story''. ''We got time''. Max gave them the short

version. Goodfeathers listened as Max explained how it all happened and how she ended up sleeping on the bench. ''Gee kid that's tough'' said Bobby. ''But hey you

shouldn't be sleeping here, you could do a lot better''. ''Yeah there are whole other bunch of places around'' said Pesto. Max sighed. ''Yeah your'e right''. ''But I

didn't know where else to go''. All three Goodfeathers flew into the air. ''Hey where are you going?'' ''We gotta go kid will catch up with ya later''said Pesto. ''Oh and

looked behind you!'' Max turned around and Wakko was right behind her. ''Ahh!'' Max hopped down from the bench and grabbed her backpack and ran. Yakko

stopped her. ''Let go of me!'' ''Max stop listen to me''. ''No!' and she pulled away and ran off. ''You can't run forever!'' Max gained speed and hid behind another

alley. The Warners ran past her, without even noticing where she went. The Goodfeathers landed in the alley with Max. ''You know a little more warning would be

nice next time''. ''Hey sorry kid''. Max catched her breath. ''Look why don't you just go back to the Warners?'' asked Squit. Pesto smacked in the head. ''If she

wanted to go back she wouldn't be running would she?'' ''He's got a point'' said Bobby, landing on the ground. ''Look, I need to go it was great meeting you thanks

for covering for me''. And Max picked up her bag and ran. ''Look! after her!''. Squit and Pesto landed on the ground next to Bobby. ''Your'e a good bird Pesto''. ''What

do you mean by that?'' ''Nothin i'm just saying your'e a good bird, you know covering for Max and all''. Pesto paced for a minute, then ruffled his feathers. ''THAT'S

IT I'LL GIVE YOU A GOOD BIRD!'' and Pesto starting beating up poor Squit as Bobby watched laughing.

…

''There she goes!'' The Warners were right on her tail. ''Shoot, i'm done for'' Max said to herself. It was hard to run with her ankle since it was still swollen, she was

starting to loose speed. ''Come on sibs!'' Max turned the corner. ''Hey!'' and ran right into Slappy Squirrel. ''Watch it kid!'' ''Sorry my bad''. ''Oh Max….'' Max ducked

into another alley and ducked into a traschcan. The Warners stopped to talk to Slappy. ''Hey Slappy have you seen this girl?'' Said Dot holding up the picture. Slappy

brushed herself off. ''No now go away you crazy kids''. The Warners shrugged and ran off. Slappy lifted up the trashcan lid. ''Psst.'' ''Hey kid you can come out now''.

Max came out.''Thanks'' ''Ah no sweat''. ''But your'e coming with me''.

Fifteen: Advice From Slappy

Slappy took Max back to her treehouse. ''Come in make yourself at home''. Max walked in and dropped her bag. ''Now then let me ask you a question''. ''You

wouldn't happen to be a Warner would you?'' Max was shocked. ''How did you guess?'' ''The white gloves were a dead give away''. ''It was very popular in the

1930's''. ''You should have seen Bugs Bunny''. Slappy invited her into the kitchen and offered her a walnut cookie. ''Now then why are you running away from the

Warners?'' Max once again explained the story but gave Slappy the extended version. She was practically was out of breath when she finished. ''And now they've

been chasing me everywhere and I can't get away''. ''Look kid, it's looks like it hasn't been easy for you''. ''You have know idea''. ''Let me finish''. ''You want some

advice?'' Max nodded. ''Go back to the Warners''. Max's jaw dropped. ''What?'' ''I know, I know,''. ''But the Warners are good kids''. ''Plus they ain't gonna stop

looking for you, they once looked for a person for three years''. Max sighed. ''Well I don't see why, but ok''. ''That's more like it''. ''And hey you're a toon''. ''Loosen

up a bit''. ''If people give you a problem, then throw dynamite down their pants''. Max laughed. Slappy and Max talked for about two hours when Max decided it was

time to go. ''Thanks Slappy!'' ''No problem kid come back anytime''. Max walked away feeling better than before. She started to sing a tune: ''Everyday is different

now and i'm starting to feel better…'' ''Everyday seems to get nothing but better… ahhh!'' Max struggled in the net. ''Gotch ya''. Oh no. It was back to the water

tower with Max.

Sixteen: Back to the Water Tower

Max struggled in the net as the Warners dragged her back to the water tower. ''Let go!'' she kept shouting. But the Warners ignored her. They finally got back and

Wakko set down the net. And Max made a run for the door. But Yakko blocked her way. ''No way''. ''Your'e not getting away again'' Max crossed her arms. ''Oh why

do you suddenly care?'' ''Because we've missed YOU!'' said Wakko grabbing on to her leg. ''Get off!'' Max tried to get him off of her, but with no luck. ''What do you

want from me?'' ''We want you to stay'' said Dot. Max looked at them shocked. ''So you suddenly decided after I left, that you weren't ever gonna let me go

again?'' ''That makes no sense!'' Yakko grabbed Max's arm and took a look at her. She was a wreck, and was leaning heavily on her ankle, and it looked she had

been crying, which made Yakko feel even more terrible. ''Here sit down''. Max sat down on the couch, but didn't make eye contact with Yakko. Dot ran and got an

ice pack from the fridge, while Yakko and Wakko made sure Max didn't run again. ''What have you been doing?'' Max ignored the question. Dot handed Yakko the

ice pack, and Max flinched as the cold touched her ankle. ''What have you been doing?'' Yakko asked again more stern. ''Oh why all of a sudden do you care where I

was?'' The Warners looked at her. ''You know you got an attitude''. ''I watch it if I were you''. ''Oh why don't you…ow!'' the ice stung on her ankle. Max started

Yakko down. ''Look, I'm sorry for what I said before''. ''Please don't leave again, we missed you to much''. ''Yeah right''. Max looked at Dot and Wakko who were

giving her puppy eye looks, so she knew they at least missed her. She wasn't so sure about Yakko. ''Yeah right''said Max, ''Don't think I don't know what your'e up

to''. ''Well how about this, your'e not leaving and were gonna have our eye on you''. Max gasped. For the first time since she gotten here, she was trapped.

Seventeen: Trapped

For three days the Warners didn't let Max out of their sight. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without them, so not only was she trapped, but it seemed like she

was grounded as well. Until the one day she got away. ''Come on we have to find her!'' said Dot. The Warners were in absolute panic. They turned their backs for

five minutes, and she somehow managed to get out of the tower.''_Maybe we shouldn't have taught her how to jump from the water tower'' _Thought Yakko. ''Let's

split up''. ''Dot you go that way''. ''Wakko you go that way''. ''I'll go this way, don't worry we'll find her''. And Wakko and Dot ran off in their directions. Yakko's ears

perked up when he heard the strumming of a guitar. He ran towards the music building and found Max at the the guitar.

'' _When your'e trapped, all alone now….with nothing else to do.'' ''When you're trapped, it ain't easy….. and there's nothing more I can say''. ''You sit around all day_

_ and night… just wondering, oh oh when oh when are you gonna be free….'' ''When your'e trapped….it ain't simple….being stuck in the tower all day…When your'e _

_trapped….and all alone now… there's nothin else to do….nothing else to do.'' ''When your'e trapped, in a cage…life's a passing phase''. ''When your'e trapped it ain't _

_easy….. and there's nothing else I can say…nothing else I can say…..nothing else to say…'' _

Max stopped playing ''rats''. ''That was a neat tune'' said Yakko walking into the room. ''Is that what you feel like?'' Max ignored him as she put back the guitar. She

thought she would be safe here to get away for a while, but apparently she was wrong. Yakko walked up to her. ''Leave me alone''. ''Hey i'm just trying to figure

out what's wrong with you''. ''Why won't you talk to me?'' ''Because I have nothing to say''. Yakko thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers. ''Why don't you

sing it then?'' ''What?'' ''Oh come on''. ''Please?'' Max sighed and brought out the guitar again. ''Don't think that this is gonna help you but I'll give it a try. Max

started to play.

_''I can't believe i'm stuck, I feel like i'm in a rut. When no one even listening to what I have to say. I can't believe this happening and why did have to be me?'' _

_''Now i'm trying to find a place to belong''. _Max strummed a few more notes._''I don't belong here, and I don't belong there''. '' And I can't tell the difference between_

_ the two…now i'm trying to find a place to belong…''_ Yakko continued to listen as Dot and Wakko walked in. All three Warners listened as Max continued singing her

song. _''Its not easy being this way….when i'm stuck all alone''. '''its not simple to do this sort of thing…when i'm nothin but all alone in the world…..and nobody says  
_

_a word…..when i'm trying to find a place to….belong._ The Warners clapped as Max finished her song. ''_So that's how she feels…..'' _Yakko went with Wakko to see Dr.

Scratchansniff, while Dot took Max back to the tower. The Warner Brothers explained the situation, and Scratchansniff gave them some advice. ''I warned you she

maybe feeling homesick''. Yakko crossed his arms.''She's not homesick, she's just feels alone''. ''Well there's is something bothering her''. said Wakko. ''We kind of

made upset, that's why she left''. Scratchansniff looked shocked ''What did you kids say?'' Yakko bit his lip. ''I told her she couldn't be Warner''. ''It's all my fault''.

''Yakko it's not, all you have to do is apologize''. ''She'll come around eventually''. Yakko nodded. ''Thanks Scratchy, your'e the best''. And they left the office.

Eighteen: Yakko's Apology

Max tried to sneak out again that night. Wakko was sleeping with her backpack, so she just left it behind. She snuck outside, and was just about to climb down the

ladder….''What are you doing?'' Until Yakko had caught her. ''I know what's wrong with you''. ''Oh get off my back''. Yakko grabbed her hand. ''Don't leave''. ''Please

I wanna talk to you''. Yakko pulled her away from the ladder. They sat down and looked at the stars. Max didn't look at Yakko. She was still mad at him for what he

said before, plus she was embarrassed that Yakko had caught her leaving. ''Nice stars huh?'' ''Whatever''. Yakko looked at her. ''Look I want us to be friends again,

and I know your'e hurt''. Max looked away from Yakko. ''Why did you have to be so mean?'' ''All I was trying to do was…..'' ''I'm sorry''. Max looked shocked.

''What?'' ''I'm sorry about before''. ''What I said''. Max's jaw dropped. ''Wow I didn't expect that''. ''So…..friends?'' ''Friends''. Yakko smiled. Finally everything was

back to the way it was supposed to be. ''Say why don't we have some more fun?'' ''I like that''. ''Really that would be great''. Yakko put his hand on her shoulder.

''And if you ever need anything let us know''. ''Were here for ya Max''. Max grinned. ''Thanks''. ''And I'm sorry to''. ''I'm still not used to the whole toon thing''.

''Maybe that will change'' Max smirked. ''Oh very funny Warner''.

** Part Three: Nothin But the Toon**

** Welcome to part three. for those who watch the show you will like this. Nineteen is a kind of like a sequel to the epsiode o silly ****mio only with my charachter singing Yakko's song. Enjoy!**

Nineteen: Of Course You Know This Means Warners. And Max

Things got better after that. Max couldn't stop causing mayhem, and she loved being with the Warners. The pang she had in her heart had disappeared, and it felt

good not to have that emptiness anymore. Then one day the Warners got their new special friend. An opera singer who once broke their window of their old

director, had come back to perform on stage. The Warners decided to go bother her again. But not before bringing Max along on the fun. ''Ahh! not you kids again!''

''Oh no you have a friend!'' ''Ahh!'' The Warners invaded her dressing room right before she had to go on and perform. ''This is out sib Max''. ''She's new''. ''And

she's very good with a mallet'' said Wakko. Max smiled. She couldn't believe it after what happened a couple days ago, she was back in the game of being zany. ''Hi

it's not nice meet you''. ''not''. The Warners laughed. ''Show time Miss'' Someone shouted. ''Get away from me!'' And she ran off. Yakko smiled. ''Of course you

know this means Warners''. ''And Max''.

…..

Max and the Warners snuck into the show and sat in the first row. ''Do you think this will work?'' ''It did the last time'' said Dot. The show began and the singer

looked shocked to them in the first row. They completely wrecked the show. Diguising themselves as the singers, and hurting the poor woman. Max even went

after one of the singers who had to sing with the opera madonna . ''Honey I love with all my heat and soul, unfortunately your'e under a weight''. ''huh?'' ''I don't

get it''. ''Oh you will''. Wakko dropped an anvil on his head. _Wham! _Eventually they were thrown out, but it didn't seem to bother them. ''Wow''. ''Someone's got an

attitude'' Max said. They all got got up and cleaned themselves off and started to walk back to the tower. ''What do we do now Yakko?'' Dot asked. ''Is say let's head

back to the tower''. ''We can try again tomorrow''. Later that night, Max got out of bed after a very strange dream. She was home, but instead of everything being

ordinary, it was full of color. Like the the toon world. Yakko heard her get up. ''Hey where you going?'' he whispered. Max froze. ''Oh I thought you were asleep.

Yakko got up and stretched. ''Come on let's go outside''. The stars were shining very bright that night. And Max and Yakko had a clear view from the water tower.

They both sat down and looked at the stars. ''Did you really mean that?'' Max blurted out. Yakko looked at her confused. ''What do you mean?'' ''You know earlier,

about me being your'e sib?'' Yakko smiled. ''Yep''. Max blushed. ''Of course your'e our sib''. ''Anyone who can be as zany as you were tonight, has earned that right''.

''Way to go Max Warner''. Max giggled.

Twenty: Hanging with Wakko

The next morning, Max woke up to an empty water tower. The Warners had left her a note saying, that they went out for a while and would be back soon. Max

sighed and went to the fridge to see what she could dig up for breakfast. There wasn't much but she grabbed what she could and ate what was left. Max was

lounging on the couch reading Dot's magazine, when Wakko and his baggy bag came back an hour later. ''Where's Yakko and Dot?'' ''Oh they went to talk

Scratchansniff for a while''. ''They'll be back soon''. said Wakko. ''Until then your'e mine''. Wakko took Max by the hand and they left the tower. ''So what do you

have planned?'' Max asked. Wakko just smirked at her wit a big grin on his face. Max was shocked. She knew Wakko could eat, but not like this. He had taken her

to one his favorite diners, and she was watching him scarf down eggs, waffles, bacon, and then the syrup. ''Dig in''. ''Um actually i'm not that hungry''. Wakko

stopped eating and stared at her. ''I ate before you came''. ''Well that explains the empty fridge''. Max turned around and there was Yakko and Dot. ''Got room for

two more?'' Wakko moved over for his brother and sister, and they sat down. Yakko smirked at Max. ''Someone had a big appetite this morning''. Max stared at

him, and blushed. ''Oh very funny''. ''So did the meeting with Scrathcansniff go?'' ''Fine''. ''But we have to go back''. ''So you'll be with Wakko for a while. Wakko

smirked. ''Are you serious?'' ''Hey consider like sibling bonding time''. ''With a crazy brother who burps all the time'' whispered Dot.

…..

And she was right. ''BURRRPPPP!'' Max rolled her eyes. They had just left the diner, and Wakko was doing some major burping. ''Hm, I give it an 8.5''. ''What?''

''Come on that was at least a ten''. ''Well the judge says otherwise''. Max thought for a minute. Wakko rolled his eyes. ''I still say it was a ten''. Max giggled. ''So

what do wanna do now?'' Wakko grinned. For the rest of the day, Max got to see behind the scenes of Wakko Warner. She watched as he chased Hello Nurse, went

to go bother Thaddeus Plotz for licorice,and both of them used the mallet on a clown. ''When you want to scream put away that frown an never be scared of a...''

''CLOWN!'' _smash! _then they hanged upside-down on the railing of the water tower.''Wow all that in one day''. ''Yep''. ''And you do that everyday?'' ''Not everyday

you have to change it up a bit''. ''Well your'e right about that''. Wakko stared at her.''Did you have fun today?'' ''More than you can think of''. ''Do you still wanna go

home?'' Max sighed. She hadn't really thought about it, but the pang in heart had come back, and she started to get homesick again. But this time was different.

She ignored. ''No''. ''Not as much as I used to''. ''Hey Sibs!'' The two looked down and saw Yakko and Dot.''Scratchansniff wants to see you Max''Dot shouted.

''Though I really don't know why''. ''Coming!'' The two climbed down the ladder. ''Come on I'll walk you over''said Yakko. ''Don't get lost you two''. said Dot

sarcastically.

Twenty one: Another Meeting with Scracthansniff

''Have a seat my dear''. When Yakko and Max got to the office, Yakko immediately got distracted by Hello Nurse, so Max let herself, and Scratchansniff was very

happy to see that she came. ''So how are youz feeling?'' ''I feel fine doc''. ''What is it you wanted to talk to me about?'' ''I just wanted to see how youz was

feeling''. ''Anymore home sickness?'' Max bit her lip for a second. ''No''. ''Something you wants to tell me?'' Max sighed. Looks like she was going to have to tell her

little secret. ''I'm feeling a little homesickness yes''. ''But not as much as I used to''. ''Do you wants to go home?'' ''No''. ''Why would I? no one understands me

there''. ''I feel like i'm finally starting to belong here, and I can't stop the feeling, even though i'm trying to ignore it''.

….

Max talked on and Scratchansniff listened. It seemed like Max finally had a lot to say, and Scratchansniff understood why. ''So that's why you wanted to be zany.

Max nodded her head. ''I feel so much better here than i did back home''. ''You know you can't stays with the Warners forever''. ''I don't wanna go home''. ''Oh my

dears, things don't last for long you'll have to go back eventually''. ''May be if you do, things will get better''.

Twenty Two: When Max meets Rita and Runt

After Max pulled Yakko away from Hello Nurse, the twp went over to the studio commissary to get a snack. ''So what you wanna do now?''asked Yakko. ''Uh I think

I'll head over to the music building for a while''. Yakko stared at her. ''Don't worry i'll come back''. ''You better''. Max headed over to the music building. She was  
humming a little tune, when she saw a dog and a cat hanging near a trashcan. ''Anything in there Runt?'' ''No Rita nothin, definitely nothin i'll keep looking ''. Max

walked over. ''Hi''. ''You two looking for somethin?'' ''Some food would be nice'' said Rita. She looked Max over. ''You one of those Warner kids?'' Max nodded. ''I

could tell''. Runt stuck his head out from the trash can. ''There's nothin in her Rita, definitely nothin''. Runt looked at Max who's she Rita? i've never seen her

before definitely never seen her before''. Max smiled. ''My name's Max''. ''Nice to meet ya kid''. ''I'm Rita and that's Runt''. ''Rita's a good dog Max a real good dog''.

He stuck his head back into the trash can. Max looked at him confused. ''Does he know your'e a cat?'' ''Cat where?'' Runt started sniffing the ground. ''That answer

your'e question?'' ''Pretty much yeah''. ''Anyway you can have some of my food if you want''. ''Really?'' Max had grabbed a piece of bread and some apple slices on

her way out. She wasn't really that hungry, so she figured why not. ''Yeah'' .''Here I wasn't that hungry anyway''. The two immediately dug in. ''Your'e a good dog

Max, a real good dog''. Max smiled.

…..

''_Cause i'm starting to realize that being here's not that bad…as long I know what do I have no reason to be sad….cause as long as long as i'm here…..I'm a _

_Warner''. _Rita and Runt followed Max to the music building and stayed to listen to her play and sing. ''The kid is pretty good'' said Rita. ''Yeah definitely good very

good''. Max continued playing _''Da da da da….da da da''. ''Da da da da da…'' _Runt started howling along with the tune. And Rita started to sing with Max. And they

were a good pair. ''_The kid's a Warner, what a surprise''. ''Don't be shocked she's not what you think''. ''Yeah cause I got so much to show, and and now I know,_

_ life's plain zany when your'e a Warner''. _The trio kept playing and singing and howling and they were quite a sight. The noise could be heard all across the Warner

lot. Even in the water tower. ''What is that?'' asked Dot. ''I have a clue''. ''Come on sibs''. They all walked over to the water tower. But they weren't the only ones

who heard all the commotion. Up in the sky, the Goodfeathers were flying overhead. ''Hey what is going on down there?'' ''It's giving me a headache'' said Bobby.

''Let's go check it out''. And they flew down to see. They stopped the song. ''So what do want to sing next?'' ''How bout you play something and we'll listen'' said

Rita. ''Ok''. Max started playing and the Warners arrived just in time. And so did the Goodfeathers, who landed on the window to hear Max play. Max didn't sing

anything, she just the guitar. The Warners walked over to where Rita and Runt were. ''She's god huh?'' Max stopped playing, looked up and blushed at her small

audience. She put down the guitar, and walked out.

Twenty Three: Advice from Goodfeathers

''Hey Max wait up!'' The Warners chased after her. Max kept walking. She felt so embarrassed, performing like that. Yakko catched up to her. ''Hey what happened?''

''I don't wanna talk about it''. Yakko grabbed her hand. ''Come on talk to me''. Max bit her lip. ''I don't like playing in front of crowds''. ''I'm not very good at

performing with a bunch a people around''. ''Even in front of small crowds?'' asked Wakko ''Yeah even small crowds''. ''What about Don Knots?'' Max laughed. ''All

right i'm sorry''. ''Hey relax there's nothing to sorry about'' said Yakko. ''Now let's head home''.

…

Max got up early the next day. She decided a day at the park was just what she needed. The Warners were just waking up, when Max was getting ready. ''Where

are you join kid?'' Dot asked. ''I think i'm gonna go to the park for a while''. ''Relax i'll come back I just need to be alone for a while''. ''Ok but don't stay out too

long'' said Yakko with a smirk. The park was a bit farther than Max thought. It took her a while to find where she was since she found it last time by mistake, but

she eventually got her barrings, and found the park. ''Hi'' Max turned around. ''Hi you must be Skippy right?'' Skippy looked at her. ''How did ya guess?'' ''I know

your'e Aunt Slappy''. ''I was gonna come around later''. ''I'm Max''. ''Oh so your'e the girl I heard about?'' Max nodded. ''Well I'll tell Aunt Slappy your'e coming''.

''See ya!'' and he ran off. Max sighed and sat down on a bench. ''Hey you deciding to sleep on the bench again?'' Max turned around and saw the Goodfeathers and

laughed. ''No i'm just visiting''. ''I was hoping to see you guys again''. ''What's up?'' ''Up? how bout the sky that's up'' said Pesto Max laughed. ''Yeah don't they look

beautiful?'' asked Squit. Max got off the bench and laid down on the grass to look at the clouds. Goodfeathers joined her. ''Hey look at that one'' said Bobby. ''It look

like an ice cream cone''. Max smiled. ''Yeah it kind of does''. ''Hey look over there it looks like an elephant'' said Pesto. ''Or a monkey'' Squit muttered. ''What do

mean by that?'' ''nothin i'm just saying it could also be a monkey''. ''Are you sayin it's not a elephant?'' ''no i'm just saying you know, it could also be a monkey''.

Pesto looked at him. ''THAT'S IT! I'LL GIVE YOU A MONKEY!'' Bobby and Max stared at them as they continued fighting. ''Do they do this all the time?'' ''You have

know idea''. ''YOU WANT A MONKEY? COME HERE HERE'S YOUR MONKEY!'' Bobby started laughing. Max rolled her eyes as she looked at the trio and she continued

looking at the clouds. Bobby looked at Max. ''Yo hey you two''. The two stopped fighting. ''Something wrong kiddo?'' Max sighed. ''I'm feeling down''. ''Like having

the blues?'' asked Squit Pesto nudged him. Max smiled. ''No''. ''It's more like homesickness''. ''But I don't wanna go home''. ''Why not?'' asked Pesto. ''Cause

nobody understands me there, and I feel like i'm just starting to belong here''. ''That makes sense''. ''Look kid if you feeling down, maybe you should go home''. ''If

the Warners really like you they'll understand, that you have to go'' said Bobby. Max smiled. ''Your'e right''. ''Thanks for the advice Goodfeathers''. ''Hey no sweat

kid''. Max grabbed her bag and waved goodbye, and started walking down the path. ''Now where were we?'' asked Pesto. ''Oh yeah''. ''COME HERE I'LL GIVE YOU A

MONKEY!''

Twenty Four: Forever Max Warner

Max decided to go see Slappy to see what she thought. Slappy was happy that she came back to visit. ''Good to see ya kid''. ''Come in, come in''. Slappy took into

the kitchen and Max waved hi to Skippy who was sitting in front of the Tv. ''So what do wanna talk about?'' Max explained the situation. ''Oooh that's tough''. ''But

hey, is that all that's keeping you down, or is there something else?'' Max sighed. ''I finally found a place where I belong, and I feel like I wanna go back''. ''I don't

belong there Slappy I know it''. ''But I can't shake the feeling''. ''Maybe it is time you go back''. ''You've ben here long enough''. ''The Warners will understand. ''I

hope''. Max smiled ''Thanks, I knew talking to you would help''. Slappy smiled.

…

Max walked back to the water tower. But not before she saw Buttons and Mindy run by. ''Poor Buttons''. Max muttered. ''Always getting into trouble''. ''Where have

you been?'' asked Yakko when she got back. ''Iv'e been doing some thinking guys''. The Warners looked at her. ''I really think it's time to go home''. The Warners

were practically on top of her. ''Don't leave!'' shouted Dot. ''WE'LL MISS YOU!'' said Wakko. ''No guys she's right''. The two siblings looked at their older brother.

''She needs to go home''. The Warners were still sad that Max wanted to leave, but they took her over to talk to Scratchansniff. ''I'm sorry dear, I don't know how

you could get home''. ''But try the animators''. The animators didn't know either. The only other one the Warners could think of was one the writers who wrote

their best scripts. They found the writer typing over her computer. ''Uh excuse me…'' ''Huh?'' ''Oh hey Max''. Max looked at her confused. ''How do you know me?''

''Are you kidding your'e in my book''. Max looked over her shoulder, and saw that the writer had written everything that had happened to her. ''Not bad right?'' ''I'm

almost at the end''. ''Could you give me more diolauge? asked Dot. ''Sure''. The Writer typed in a few more words an added it to the story. ''So do you know how I

can get home?'' The Writer rolled her eyes. ''Max that's simple''. ''It's been in front of you the whole time''. ''Go back the way you came''. The Writer pointed at the

Tv set in the corner. ''Oh of course''. The Warners watched as Max switched on the Tv. And there was her home. ''It looks dull to me'' Max turned around and looked

at the Warners puppy faces. ''I know''. ''I'm gonna miss you guys to''. And they all hugged. ''I'll come back soon i'll promise''. ''You better'' Yakko smirked. Max

smiled and stepped through the Tv.

Twenty Five: Home

''It's time for Animaniacs!'' ''And were zany to the Max!'' May's eyes popped open. She couldn't believe it. It worked. _''But was it all a dream?'' _''Psst''. ''Hey Max''.

May turned towards the Tv. The Warners waved at her ''_Nope wasn't a dream''. _May smiled. ''Hey''. '' Come back soon ya hear?'' ''We don't want to have to play

antics on our own without you''Said Yakko. Max smiled. ''Don't worry i'll find my way back I promise''. ''See ya later kid'' said Dot. And the Tv turned it's self off.

''May time for school!'' her mom shouted. And she got herself ready. She may have been misunderstood here, but in another place known as Burbank, everyone

understood who she was. She was Max Warner. The other Warner sibling. And as May closed her front door, she realized she was back to her dull colored life. But it

wouldn't be for long because she find her way back. And she would be a toon again. No not just a toon, an Animaniac.

The End :)

That's the ending, the ending of our story. The ending. The ending. The ending. crush! Wakko: oops sorry. The ending.


End file.
